


Hulk Smashed

by ImagineAvengers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAvengers/pseuds/ImagineAvengers





	Hulk Smashed

The Battle of New York was the first time you had met Bruce Banner.  You had studied the Hulk in as much detail as your SHIELD clearance would allow, but to actually meet the man who carried that persona inside of him was nothing like what you had expected.  The Hulk was the embodiment of rage for all that anyone had known up to this point, going so far as to have SHIELD build a cage on a hellicarrier just in case it was needed.  When you saw the monstrosity for the first time, you couldn’t believe that anyone could be that strong and that violent as to need it, and when the day came that you met Bruce, you would never come to believe that he could be the target of that idea in the first place.  He was the kindest, most awkward man you had ever known.

 

Once the battle had been fought, and the Avengers had come out as the winners, Tony couldn’t help himself; there had to be a party because that’s just what he did.  Everyone had made it out alive, by some miracle if nothing else, so it was time for everyone to kick back and get to know each other a little better if they were going to be a real team. 

 

As an added bonus, he used his clout to bring in a few big-name investor friends to turn this into a charity event to help rebuild the city and care for the injured.  It was not at all appropriate that the Stark Relief Foundation was born in the most obnoxious building in the city, in the middle of a party filled with excesses.  At least his heart was in the right place this time.

 

“You’re so uncomfortable that I could feel it from across the room.”

 

“Hmm?  Sorry?” Bruce stammered slightly, looking up from his drink as he stood silently at the bar.  He set it down carefully but the tremble in his hand didn’t escape your notice.

 

“This really isn’t your scene is it?”

 

“Um…what gave it away?”

 

“You’ve been standing in the same spot for over an hour.”

 

“Is that why my feet are numb?” he smiled gently.  “Hi, I’m Bruce.  B-bruce Banner.”  He extended his hand to you in greeting, and when you took it, you could see his stature visibly relax before your eyes.

 

“I’m well aware of who you are, Doctor.  I’m (Y/N). I’m a SHIELD agent, working with Director Fury.  I’m heading the team to rebuild after all the smashing.”

 

“Right…sorry about that.”

 

“Hey, I’m not.  You guys saved the city,” you shrugged.  You signaled the bartender to come over, releasing Bruce’s hand to point at his drink.  “What are you having?”

 

“Ginger ale.”

 

“Woah, slow down, big guy.” The bartender made his way to you and stopped, waiting not very patiently for you to decide what it was that you wanted from him.  “Two Irish Mule’s please.”

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk, (Y/N)?” Bruce chuckled.  “That might not go over so well.”

 

“Not drunk, per se, just relaxed.  If you’re gonna have ginger ale, let’s at least spike it a bit.”

 

“Okay, but if Hulk decides to smash again, I’m telling everyone that it’s your fault.”

 

“Noted,” you nodded definitively.  The bartender returned quickly and had barely set your drinks down before moving on to the next request.  “I hope these don’t suck.  I don’t think he’ll be back this way any time soon.”

 

Bruce grinned and took the glass in hand, bringing it up for a quick pass under his nose, but not yet ready to take a taste.  He turned and looked around the room, scanning it for anyone familiar to him; it wasn’t that you were unwelcome, he just needed that comfort to center himself before daring to take a sip.  “Yeah, I don’t think Tony realized just how many people he invited and understaffed.”

 

You joined him in taking a look, but as you did you gently put your hand under his and pushed the glass closer to him.  “Come on, Doc.  Don’t you trust me?”

 

“I barely know you.”

 

“Isn’t that the whole point of me standing here?”

 

“Sure, I suppose it is. Well then, here’s to getting to know you,” he said, raising his glass until yours tapped it in kind, then finally taking the long-awaited drink.  “Hey, not bad,” he smiled, “makes my plain ginger ale boring now.  Dangerous choice, (Y/N).”

 

“That’s me, dangerous.”

 

“Is that a warning?”

 

You took a long drink and set your glass down with a heavy hand, smiling as you swallowed the alcohol down despite the sting left behind in your throat.  The rushed bartender had been a bit generous with the liquor; so much so that you already felt a familiar warmth spreading through your chest. “Nah, if I were actually dangerous, do you think I’d warn you first?  I was trained by Romanoff.  Alright,” you paused, giving him a friendly pat on his arm, “I think our bartender friend needs a little help.  Let me just help him get caught up.  Be right back.”

 

“O-okay…”

 

“Don’t move,” you warned with a point, “I’m not done with you yet, Banner.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Rather than walking around the bar like any normal person would do, you hopped up onto the seat next to you and slid over the bar top to land solidly behind it.  Bruce watched your every move; every tip of a bottle, every elaborate combination of alcohol that you poured with ease, and the speed with which you could do it.  Drawing him in more than that was the shift in your demeanor right before his eyes. As you interacted with the other guests, your expressions morphed quickly to match the other person, with a natural ability that he could only dream of having.  To him, every interaction had to be approached carefully, to protect himself and the beast inside.  The true intent of anyone who got close was often hidden and he had been burned too many times; but now, as he watched you and studied every move, every smile, and every glance back at him to be sure he was still there, he felt his barriers begin to fall and he would never leave this spot without you until he knew more.

 

“Alright everyone, it’s time to make some cash,” came a loud, booming announcement overhead.  It was the unmistakable voice of a gently inebriated Tony Stark.  This wouldn’t be good.  “In this building tonight, we have a group of undeniably hot superheroes looking for a good time.  Now, I know that we’ve also got some fat wallets here, so let’s do a little bidding for their time!  Let’s get Cap up here first, since we all know that he’s the hardest up for a night out.”

 

“Oh, no,” Bruce groaned into his glass, taking the final drink.  If he was about to bail, he would at least be a gentleman and finish it since you had taken the trouble to get it for him.  “(Y/N)!  (Y/N), I need to go!”  He tried to call out for you but the crowd had grown much louder and incensed at the idea of purchasing their own Avenger.  “(Y/N)!”

 

“Dammit, someone find Cap!” Tony called out to the group.  Bruce tried to duck down and out of sight, but he should’ve known that was impossible in a building with JARVIS watching every move.  “Banner!  Banner, get your genius ass over here!”

 

“No, no, no…”

 

“Doc?” you rushed towards him, grabbing for his hand and just grazing his fingers when he was pulled away and into the crowd by Thor. 

 

“(Y/N)!  Help!”

 

“Bruce!”

 

“Alrighty, thanks Thor the Mighty!” Stark deadpanned.  “Now, ladies, and maybe a few gents, let’s get to bidding on this fine Avenging specimen! Opening at one thousand!”

 

Bruce’s terror-filled eyes were locked on yours, pleading for you to find a way out of this for him, knowing that not a single one of his own teammates could be counted on to do it.

 

“Shit,” you mumbled under your breath as you mentally ran through your bank account only to come up painfully short of even the starting bid.  You had no chance in a room like this, but the way he was looking at you couldn’t be ignored.  Maybe you could get on Tony’s good side and he’d forgive you for what you were about to do when he found out that you’d never in your lifetime be able to pay up.  You hurried to stand on the bar and took a deep breath, deciding to throw caution to the wind as the numbers began to grow quicker with every bid.  “Five hundred thousand!”

 

“Jesus, (Y/N)!” Tony laughed as the spotlight hit you.  “How much is Fury paying you?”

 

“None of your business! You gonna take my bid or not?”  
  


“Hell yes, I am!  Can anyone beat half a mil?  Come on, for the strongest Avenger?  No one?  Alright,” Tony relented, “going once, twice…sold!  Come and get your man, hot stuff!”

 

As Bruce stepped down from the makeshift stage and into the crowd towards you, Tony began the show again for the next victim he could find, sounding like Thor had found Steve and somehow got him restrained enough for the bids to start before he could make a run for his life.  The doctor had lost you amongst the other partygoers a few times, but when he finally connected and grabbed your hand, his grip took your breath away.

 

“Come on,” you urged, “let’s get you out of here.”

 

“Please.”

 

Once you had him securely, you navigated the group quickly and got him to one of the conference rooms, locking the door behind you to ensure that no one would interrupt.  The poor man looked shaken to his core, curling himself up in the chair and resting his head on the table while trying to settle his nerves.  “Hey, you’re gonna be okay.  No one’s getting in here.  Not past me.”

 

“Thank you, (Y/N),” he whispered, “I owe you.”

 

“Yeah, half a million,” you scoffed, dropping into the chair next to him.  “You think Tony’s gonna be pissed about that?”

 

“I’ll deal with it.”

 

Bruce’s breaths began to slow after a few minutes, and his shoulders dropped as his nerves settled, allowing the quiet around him to soothe them away.  He still had no real idea of who you were, but all he cared was that you were there when he needed someone to rescue him; it was a feeling that he wasn’t used to, and to have you recognize that so readily guaranteed that he was determined to keep you close.

 

“You need another drink, Doc?” you asked coyly.  “I’ll even skip the alcohol, I promise.”  He didn’t answer right away, his head still resting on the table.  You held your hand hesitantly over his back, not knowing if the contact would be welcomed or if you’d just set off a new round of anxieties. Taking the chance, you moved with slow, light circles on his back and over his jacket; just enough to remind him that he wasn’t alone.  “Tell you what, you just stay here as long as you need, okay?  I’ll go man the door so no one can bother you.  Let me know if you need anything.”

 

“No, please…stay here,” he blurted out, finally looking up and grabbing your free hand.  “I feel better with you here.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“That’s all I need.”

 

“Okay,” you agreed, returning to the rhythm you had started, “but are you sure about that?  I mean…Tony needs a good ass kicking for what he did to you.  I have ways, and I know that I can convince Fury to get in on it.”

 

“I’m sure.  Now maybe we’ll have a chance to talk for real.  I don’t want to just barely know you, (Y/N).”

 

“Well, in that case, Bruce, I’ll be right back,” you chuckled, “we’re definitely gonna need another drink.”


End file.
